


Sorry, Tsukki

by hxikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, I wanted it to be fluff, M/M, Suicide, basically people die, but here we are, this is my first fic okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxikyuu/pseuds/hxikyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi have an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Tsukki

**Author's Note:**

> hi~  
> this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and I really wanted to write fluff but then i thought of this and this fic kinda just happened
> 
> idk why i wrote it though because yamaguchi is a precious cinammon roll who doesn't deserve this

I HATE YOU, TSUKKI," 

Initially, the taller boy was shocked by this sudden outburst; sure, they'd had arguments before, but it had never gone so far that Yamaguchi had to raise his voice. Normally, the younger boy would simply storm off to their room and Kei would leave him to come to terms with his emotions. This time however, was different.

"I could return the feelings," Tsukki retorted, almost expressionless aside from the slight smirk that tugged at his mouth. He knew this would drive Yamaguchi even crazier.

"You know what, Tsukki, you can get out," Yamaguchi pointed towards the door. He was struggling not to shout now, which was evident judging by the almost constipated (Tsukki's thoughts) expression on his face.

"Gladly," Tsukishima even chuckled slightly, which inevitably made it even more difficult for Yamaguchi to contain his anger.

Kei casually walked out the door and even winked before slamming it. 

Yamaguchi hated the way Tsukki didn't take their arguments seriously. He'd make some sarcastic remarks and then proceed to watch Yamaguchi's expression contort at everything he said, which he clearly found amusing. 

Tadashi made his way to the couch before shakily reaching for the remote. Honestly, he shouldn't get so emotional over these pathetic arguments. He'd experience pain, anger and then finally settle at what he liked to call the I-feel-depressed-and-regretful-now-and-I-really-shouldn't-done-that state.

He focused his attention onto the TV, in a pathetic attempt to forget about Tsukki. He couldn't even remember what they had been arguing about in the first place; maybe it was about Tsukishima getting home late. Probably.

It was liable to be about something completely normal that Yamaguchi happened to take the wrong way and most likely, one accusation led to another and now here they were, or, at least, here he was, attempting to distract himself from the events of the evening with a terrible Japanese drama that he'd never seen nor heard of before.

He sighed. He should probably call Tsukki to apologise. But, then again, that would make him appear weak. So, he waited. 

For a long time.

One minute it was 7pm and, the next, it was 10 o' clock at night.

The past few hours, he'd kept reaching for the phone, only to turn his attention to the TV. He didn't want to let Tsukki know that the older boy had won the argument and that Yamaguchi really, really wanted him to come home so they could lie in bed and cuddle because with the way he was feeling right now, he really needed someone to cuddle with.

Finally, at 11pm, he realised how late it was and began to worry for Tsukki, so he reached for the phone, this time with the intention of actually dialing the number of his boyfriend. Before he could ring the number, however, the phone began vibrating, indicating someone else was calling him.  
"Tsukki!" he immediately thought, and proceeded to answer the call without checking the caller ID.

It wasn't Tsukki.

 

All Yamaguchi could remember about the night was that there were sirens and people.

There were a lot of people that night.

And there were a lot of cars.

And that night happened to be the night that Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei decided to have an argument.

It also happened to be the night that Tsukishima Kei decided to run across the road without checking first.

And it happened to be the night that Tsukishima Kei took his final breath in a hospital bed.

It was the night that they did all they could to save him and the night Yamaguchi Tadashi broke down in tears at the edge of a hospital bed.

The same bed that Tsukishima Kei, aged only 21, died.

 

It's weird to think that people are dying every second, all around the world. It isn't something you stop to think about when you're going about your daily life. Say, Sarah wouldn't stop in the middle of a street in London and think, 'Someone in Japan died today, and I bet everyone in their family was distraught when they heard the news.' 

Instead, Sarah would just carry on with her everyday life, and not think about the woman from Japan, or the child from Dubai, or the boy from Sydney.

It isn't until you experience the loss of a loved one yourself that you realise how terrifying it is.

This is a person you've had so many memories with, yet, they've all been discarded in the blink of an eye.

And thanks to one reckless driver, who thought it was a wonderful idea to go to a bar with his mates, and then when he was completely drunk, get into a car and drive at unreasonable speeds around Miyagi.

And end up killing someone.

Thanks to the events that night, Yamaguchi Tadashi was now standing on the edge of a bridge, gazing down at the water below.

It was beautiful, really, but merciless, and the waves that crashed against the shore would be the cause of his eventual demise.

It was funny to think that Tsukki was, in fact, just another person, like the woman from Japan, the child from Dubai or the boy from Sydney.

He checked the time: 00:17am.

He took a deep breath, wanting his last to occur the same time as the glasses-wearing, dinosaur-obsessed boy that he'd been in love with had taken his last too.

He readied himself to jump.

 

"Sorry, Tsukki."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that was depressing or badly written 
> 
> there were lots of pointless explanations and Sarah was the first name i could think of okay
> 
> nonetheless, leave comments telling me what you thought of it and what i could improve because i really want to get better  
> ^_^ thanks~


End file.
